mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Juju
For the smaller subset of Jujus and related temporal artefacts signature of , see Time Artifacts. A juju is a member of a very wide-ranging sort of magical objects. There is a complex system of rules governing their use. Jujus lack any sort of traceable origin, and some cherubs believe they simply appear spontaneously out of nothing. Each juju exists as a single entity across all realities and cannot be copied or permanently destroyed. Should there ever appear to be two copies of one juju (like a waking version and a dream version), one of the copies is an illusion or an error that will eventually be erased from existence. During the course of the Midnight Crew Intermission, many jujus possessing varying levels of control over time had been used by members of . The Midnight Crew used a few of these items as they fought the Felt; many of which have resurfaced as memories within the dream bubbles occupied by the Pre-Scratch Trolls for unknown reasons. Confirmed Jujus Calliope and Caliborn's Jujus Calliope and Caliborn have their own jujus, and both want to acquire the other's as well. The jujus had enchanted the anchors which kept Calliope and Caliborn's shared body chained to the wall of their room, preventing them from breaking the chains or removing the anchors. Calliope's juju is an heirloom passed down to her by ancestors and kept in a Juju Chest; she considers it to be the most beautiful thing she has ever seen and wants to give it to Jane, but it will be worthless to her unless Calliope also sends Caliborn's juju. Vriska revealed in that there is an object capable of destroying , and if Caliborn does turn out to be him this object may be connected to Calliope or Caliborn's juju. Calliope and Caliborn's Chess Set Calliope and Caliborn own a Chess Set believed by Meenah to be a Juju; its white and black pieces matching their blood colors of lime and red respectively. A single game of chess in which Calliope successfully forced Caliborn into checkmate ended awry when Caliborn revealed his King and Queen to have been disguised as each other for its duration while still performing legal moves. This had prompted Calliope to both continue playing the game after its supposed end and ultimately suffer defeat by forfeit. Calliope believes her opponent to have deliberately lost or destroyed many of its pieces. The effect the Chess Set has upon reality is uncertain. Effigies Effigies have ; tied to the vitality of a character depending on the hat it wears. Damage received retroactively in any timeline (necessary to keep up with ) is slapped onto these effigies, allowing to heal them by repairing the effigies. It seems this works both ways, as Stitch tries to set Slick on fire by putting his hat on an effigy and setting it on fire. Eggs's Timer uses his timer to go back in time , and possibly into another timeline; notably prone to making a mess of it. Eggs usually takes in his oven with him, creating an army of and . Biscuits's Oven 's oven has the power to send him forward in time by the amount he sets it to, at an astounding speed of one second per second. Despite this rather unremarkable power, it might be incorrect to say that it does nothing; Clubs Deuce set some C4 to detonate in a few seconds and tossed it in, but they still had time to safely wheel it away. It is possible that the inside of the oven is "paused" for the set amount of time, though the outside remains unaffected. Whether it has time-bending powers or not, the crowbar has no special effect on it. Die's Doll and Pins has a set of pins, each corresponding to a member of or the Midnight Crew. If these pins are inserted into the voodoo doll, the person holding the doll jumps to a timeline where that member is dead. If a pin is removed, they will jump to a timeline where that member is still alive. Spades Slick stole this and used it to commit time shenanigans. Suspected Jujus Lil' Cal Caliborn believes that Lil' Cal is a juju and has asked Dirk to destroy it, saying that it and other jujus exist only to ruin the lives of everyone occupying the same universe as them. Since there are Cals on both Earth and Derse, if Cal is a juju one of the two would have to be erased, but a series of events involving the troll's session and the portals surrounding Skaia explain that may be a simple loop throughout most of his appearences, but some would still need to be erased, to prevent a paradox. This eventually occurs when both of Dirk's selves are rendered unconscious and his waking self drops Cal into the ocean, where it will presumably be purged from existence when the Red Miles destroy the post-Scratch Earth universe. 's Cairo Overcoat This artifact is a large, multicolored overcoat. However it can change into a golden sarcophagus that can travel through time. This has been observed only once, when went back in time directly after being summoned into the destroyed universe. It is unclear if this is a one time ability. If time shenanigans are being committed, the coat starts to rip and tear. This is usually caused by and . uses his pins to constantly repair it. There is also a backup coat, most likely with the same properties. Trivia: "Cairo Overcoat" is a play on "Chicago Overcoat", meaning death, together with the Egyptian connotations of a sarcophagus. Quarters's Quarters owns one coin for each two members of . With a flip of the coin the paired up Felt members can switch positions on different time lines. One makes an appearance in the sidebar comic during 's narration of Act 5 Act 2. This coin is marked with a 4-ball on one side and a 14-ball on the other, and has the power to summon either or into the current timeline, depending on which side it lands on when flipped. Clover flips the coin while Spades Slick is fighting , and it lands on 14, removing Clover from the scene and summoning Quarters in his place. This coin was in the possession of Clover because flipping ones own number has terrible consequences, something that can not happen to Clover because of his incredible luck. Magic Cueball Previously owned by , the Magic Cueball, unlike a classic Magic 8-Ball, always reveals the truth to its owner and makes predictions with alarming precision and specificity. It is one of 's 'seeds' and suspected by Meenah to be a juju. Terezi revealed that Vriska was in possession of one, causing to detonate it in her face. Jade possesses the only known instance of it on Earth. 's Grandfather Clock The enigmatic clock holds the ability to analyse, or perhaps arbitrate the circumstances of an entity's death as either Just or Heroic, as well as simply measure the time. The prior was used to reveal Vriska's death as just. It was seemingly destroyed by Spades Slick with use of Crowbar's Juju Breaker, the swing of its pendulum ending as had entered the post-Scratch Troll's universe. Hussie stated on his formspring that it is up to fans' intrepretation as to what the clock really does. He says there's a probability that it simply tells the result instead of influencing it, just like how regular clocks do with time. He also says there's a possibility that it does influence the result, but adds that there is a hole in that theory given that Slick broke it. 's Safe 's safe conceals a hatch behind its seemingly enchanted doors; a hatch which, if one flips their sprite, allows access to a terminal able to empower the post-Scratch trolls. Access to it served as the primary goal of the Midnight Crew during the events of the intermission, and was gained by the use of a Crowbar's Juju Breaker. Juju Breakers Juju breakers are items capable of destroying other Jujus and negating their effects; notably those of temporal artifacts on the current timeline. Only one Juju Breaker is currently known to exist, a crowbar serving as the signature item of, well, . It was used on ' timer, 's safe, and 's Grandfather clock. A ghostly Kurloz Makara is currently in possession of a rendition of this item. The fate of the original is not known, although it may have been rescued from the the destruction of the Troll Universe along with Spades Slick, the last person to use it. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts